Insanio
by Javierel
Summary: Despertar en un lugar desconocido, sin saber nada, ni recordar nada; encontrar horrores incomprensibles, en busca de un tú verdadero, buscando identidad en un mundo desconocido, lejos de la realidad, en donde nada ni nadie se puede salvar.
1. Prólogo

El flamante sentimiento de la curiosidad que habita en cada uno de nosotros nos recuerda que no hay idea totalmente comprendida, que en un momento todo puede cambiar y todo depende de pequeños detalles como puede ser una palabra, una acción o un movimiento; sin embargo, el destino lo forjamos nosotros aparentemente aunque parece como si ya estuviera escrito, pero pregúntate ¿Qué tal si nuestro destino pasa de ser el forjado por nosotros a uno que teje alguien más? Alguien que nos controla, que manipula nuestra mente con el solo fin de la maldad y de un sufrimiento interno, alguien que decide tu vida y tu muerte, que te deje vivir a cambio de un conocimiento macabro, a cambio de terror, a cambio de la locura, de lo grotesco, lo sangriento y violento…

Como era de esperarse, me despidieron de nuevo y conseguí un trabajo en línea hace dos días, lo único que tengo que hacer es programar, programar y programar…El viejo Sr. Marcos sigue pidiendo la renta pero yo sigo sin pagarla, el anciano olvida todo en un momento así que mejor no me preocupo; desde que murió Mike y María me dejó me he sentido muy solo en este cuarto tan penumbroso, ni siquiera Pa me habla, prefiero que no lo haga para no recordar a Ma. Soy yo y la computadora y todos los males que esto conlleva, mi trabajo cibernético no es el mejor de todos ni tampoco el peor, no salgo de aquí excepto cuando tengo que ir por comida y con el único que hablo es conmigo mismo, nadie sabe de mí ni yo de nadie, a veces me quedo mirando esa gran ventana con balcón que está a lado de mi escritorio, veo como se mueven las cortinas en vaivén con el frío viento alzado junto con el resplandor de la luna de la medianoche y me comienzo a preguntar si mi destino recae en lo que hay después de ese balcón, sobre el viento y el pavimento que se encuentra debajo, a más de 10 pisos de altura. Pero lo olvido y vuelvo a la computadora y veo un anuncio que aparece de repente mientras navegaba en una página de foros sobre lo increíble, un anuncio muy peculiar que decía mi nombre, no me asusté hasta que al presionar en él mi computador se apagó; recordaba lo que decía el anuncio en un recuadro negro con letras rojas y un símbolo desconocido en su totalidad para mí: "Te hemos estado observando, no…" Olvidé por completo lo demás pero sentía que algo malévolo giraba en torno a ese recuadro negro, mi computadora prendió de nuevo pero me quedé mirando fijamente pensando y preguntándome de qué se trataba todo eso, sentí escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo al recordar ese extraño símbolo.

Era la 1 a.m. y yo seguía pensando en ese extraño símbolo, es difícil describirlo, es como si alguien hubiera hecho un óvalo pero en un punto al hacerlo hubiera marcado una pirámide y todo estuviera alrededor de otro óvalo, no tenía idea de cuál era el significado de esto hasta que comencé a buscar en la web, poco a poco el buscador me empezó a dar pistas pero no todo lo que yo quería, pasé horas buscando hasta que fueron aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana y en medio de una noche calurosa y con el abanico a máxima potencia llegué a una página que tenía el símbolo, sin embargo solo explicaba qué era y de quiénes era, resultaba que eran todos parte de una secta insidiosa, decía que parecen gente normal, sin malas intenciones pero es todo lo contrario, lo único que encontré en dicha página fue el año de fundación –que era 1945, lo que me pareció interesante- y que se hacen llamar los Oxerati. El nombre me estremeció por un momento, pero no lo podía creer así de fácil, me decía a mi mismo: "¿De verdad creen que pueden venderme otra idea barata en broma como los Illuminati?" Tal vez, en el fondo, era un estúpido que hacía bromas a la gente para asustarla en la Web.

Silencio total asolaba mi cuarto, me encontraba en el décimo piso de un edificio de apartamentos muy viejo, justo en el centro de la ciudad, la parte más vieja y criminal de la ciudad, lo único que podía escuchar eran las sirenas en vaivenes cada cierto tiempo de policías y ambulancias y de vez en cuando un grito de una dama en apuros tal vez siendo secuestrada o violada por una banda de delincuentes, pero yo seguía ahí, solo, no tenía vecinos ya que el único que tenía era el viejo Adam que había muerto hace 4 meses de viejo, pobre hombre… En ese piso el único era yo y nada más, nadie me podía escuchar aunque gritara o si me quedaba atrapado nadie podía salvarme, ya que el edificio era viejo la gente prefería alojarse en pisos más bajos ya con el hecho de que eran pocos por la poca fama de este. El Sr. Marcos hacía meses que no arregla el cableado del pasillo del décimo piso, de todos modos no tenía de qué quejarme si no pago la renta.

Sin saber qué más hacer con la información con la que contaba decidí ya no seguir, apague mi computadora y fui a dormir. El día siguiente fue un martes, uno de esos calientes y secos, ni una sola nube, desayuné lo mismo de siempre, huevos con papa, acostumbraba esto porque me recordaba a mi viejo hogar, con Ma y Pa, ya que a Ma le encantaba hacerme este platillo; al trozar los huevos me recordaba sus lisas manos y al partir las papas, las papas, las papas, definitivamente algo maligno venía a mi mente, ese cuchillo, ese filo tan fino, tan siniestro era el recuerdo, siempre trataba de partir la papa con rapidez para esquivar esos malos recuerdos en donde Ma sin razón alguna se quitó la vida degollándose el cuello en frente de mí cuando yo tenía 7 años, a veces –como esta vez- soltaba el cuchillo y veía mi reflejo en el cómo una vez vi el de mi madre, mientras miraba el cuchillo me veía a mí mismo quitándome la vida como si fuera realmente una pesadilla al rojo vivo, me veía morir, dejar esta vida tan miserable, "RING RING RING" sonó el teléfono inesperadamente, me asusté como nunca y contesté de inmediato sin saber quién podría ser. Nadie contestaba hasta que una voz ronca y casi incomprensible susurrando habló.

-¿Quién es?-

-*gemido incomprensible*

-¿Hola?

-Sabemos… quién…

-¿Qué?

-eres…

*Cuelgan

Me quedé paralizado con el teléfono en la mano que me temblaba mientras el sudor frío me recorría la espalda, no tenía idea de quién pudo haber sido, la única posibilidad que se me venía a la cabeza eran los Oxerati, me sentía acosado, ya no me sentía seguro, sentía que estaba siendo observado, ¿pero con qué propósito?

Después de esto trabajé y dio la noche, por mi gran curiosidad seguí buscando, pero esta vez lo hice con más seriedad, concentración e intensidad, no quería hacerlo pero no podía aguantar, no había otra cosa que hacer, era un hombre ocioso al 99% y no había algo mejor que hacer, finalmente encontraría que no existiría o iba a ser una farsa, una simple broma telefónica, no lo dudaba. Sí lo hice, entré en la Red Profunda (Deep Web), el lugar de la web donde se encuentran archivadas y guardadas las atrocidades humanas más grotescas y horripilantes que existen y que ni tú ni yo nos podemos imaginar, si es que no estas de mente, claro. Comencé a buscar pues lo único que tenía que eran tres palabras clave: "Oxerati", "1945" e "insidioso". Comencé primero por buscar en Wikileaks la página buscador más grande de todos, tecleé: "Oxerati insidiosos 1945" y lo único que encontré fueron fotografías de un concepto que nunca salió a la luz de un Masserati del 45 Nazi. Con esto me di cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que me imaginé; así que lo hice, entré a y esperé lo peor porque los virus vuelan en esa página, pero tenía que averiguar quiénes eran los Oxerati, tenía que hacerlo rápido para que no me detectaran. Cuando entré traté de cerrar los ojos para evitar ver imágenes de violencia inimaginable de sectas, suicidios, muertes, desmembramientos, me da miedo el simple hecho de poder imaginarlo. No pasaron más de 15 segundos cuando ya estaba afuera de la página, lo único que conseguí fue un link: /error545/WR%ft6fTox%fg/zGY%e%GFrJ/UYaTi por un momento dudé que fuera a servir pero me di cuenta de una cosa, entré todas las letras y símbolos se encontraba la palabra _oxerati_ escondida, en seguida copié y pegué el link con la mano temblorosa y fallé varias veces para clickear donde quería, cuando lo logré miré fijamente el botón de _enter_ y acercando el dedo lentamente con miedo lo presioné, la barra de cargar se empezó a llenar, no pasaron más de 5 segundos y la página se cargó por completo, para mi sorpresa la página estaba en blanco, no había absolutamente nada, como si alguien hubiera creado una página pero no hubiera creado nada en ella. Traté de refrescar la página pero no servía de nada, el blanco seguía ahí. No sabía qué hacer, esperé y lo traté todo, sin embargo nada funcionó. Entre todo tocan la puerta 3 veces. Miré la hora: 3 a.m. y un escalofrío recorrió mis piernas. No respondí por miedo y decidí acercarme a la puerta y mirar por el visor, era el señor Marcos. En seguida abrí la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo….?

Sus globos oculares se encontraban blancos y parecía estar petrificado, como si estuviera sonámbulo.

-¿Señor Marcos?

De repente empezó a decir cosas con una voz que parecía no ser la suya, como si alguien más lo estuviera controlando.

-Acércate…

-*me acerco*

-Huelo a fuego dentro de tu habitación, el incendio se aproxima.

-…

-Arderás conmigo.

Lentamente, Marcos me quita de su camino y sigue caminando derecho aproximándose al balcón, por un momento se para y voltea la cabeza estando de espaldas y con una lágrima en la mejilla que brillaba con la luz de la luna y con una voz temblorosa como si tuviera que esforzarse por hablar, dice:

-Ayúdame, ellos me tienen, por favor…

Sus ojos volvieron a hacerse blancos por completo y una sonrisa de payaso invadió su cara de nuevo, yo petrificado del terror y el continuaba avanzando, por un momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando comenzó a escalar la corta barda del balcón, iba a tirarse, iba a matarse el viejo o lo que fuera que fuese. Justo antes de tirarse volteo a verme a los ojos, sus níveos ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna como dos linternas blancas y una sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja.

-Vendrán.

Una carcajada salió de su boca mientras caía de 10 pisos de altura, lo único que logré escuchar fue como su cráneo y sus huesos se quebraron al chocar contra el concreto más sólido que el hielo, inmediatamente me acerque a ver, pero para mi sorpresa horriblemente ya no había nadie, solo una gran fresca mancha de sangre. De inmediato volví a mi cuarto y cerré la ventana que daba al balcón respirando violentamente, igualmente cerré la puerta con seguro y me quedé sentado recargado en la puerta, no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería averiguar si en verdad el señor Marcos estaba vivo o muerto, eso me aterrorizaría más. Recordé lo que hacía antes de este incidente y volteé a ver a mi computador, la página en blanco seguía ahí, me senté en el escritorio y decidí que esa página era inútil, me desesperé al ver el vacío de la página que le di un golpe al teclado de la furia que tenía, después de darle el golpe me di cuenta que todo lo que escribí con el golpe se escribió en esa pantalla blanca en la esquina superior izquierda, me quedé impactado de mi descubrimiento, ¿Qué demonios era eso? Me preguntaba. Parecía como si fuera una interfaz de mensajes, yo me llamaba "Tu", mi mensaje se veía: "Tu: k,uijlmh." _Mensaje enviado con éxito."_ De repente un mensaje apareció que decía _Ellos está escribiendo…_ ¿Quién era ellos? No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su mensaje apareció, decía:

 _-Ellos: Hola, te hemos estado esperando._

 _-Tú: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?_

 _-Ellos: …_

 _-Tú: ¿Es una broma verdad? Apuesto a que solo son unos farsantes._

 _(Mi maldito escepticismo me acababa de llevar a cometer un error…)_

 _-Ellos: ¿Nos estás retando?_

 _Con mucha intriga dije lo siguiente tratando de arreglar el posible problema._

 _-Tú: No, solo es curiosidad._

 _-Ellos: Ahora te demostraremos que somos reales, más reales de lo que te imaginas. Enseguida tendrás que hacer lo que te dictemos por el bien de tu integridad: las instrucciones están en la tarjeta debajo de tu puerta, tú decides si seguirlas o ignorarlo, de esa forma sabrás si somos reales o falsos, vivo o muerto._

Inmediatamente cerré la ventana, sudaba como cerdo y me temblaban las manos más que a un anciano con Parkinson y hasta en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había orinado en los pantalones. Sabía que si volteaba a la puerta la tarjeta estaría ahí y fue por eso que no volteé, hasta después de un rato de estar inmóvil. Había una tarjeta, era negra y tenía el extraño símbolo de nuevo y en letras rojas decía una dirección y una hora, materiales e instrucciones.

" _Pomine, Col. Cinderos , 1909._

 _Materiales: 6 velas, 1 par de guantes, unos fósforos y un contenedor de agua._

 _Instrucciones: Llegarás a la casa, entonces en cada cuarto tendrás que poner una vela encendida en "el lugar", al colocar la última sal de ahí y espera…"_

Solo la leí una vez y comencé a llorar del terror y la desesperación, lloraba como yo quería porque yo sé que allí nadie me escucha ni a nadie le importo. Entonces, fui a la cama a tratar de dormir, me dieron las 6 a.m. y no podía dormir todavía, me era extremadamente difícil dejar de pensar en lo que al parecer estaba obligado a hacer mañana por la media noche. ¿Qué encontraría ahí, con qué propósito y…?

Al día siguiente trabajé, hice exactamente lo mismo sin dejar de pensar un segundo en lo que iba a hacer cuando el sol se escondiera y la luna resplandeciera. Era muy difícil imaginar si quiera lo que sucedería. Ya dadas las 10:30 p.m. decidí salir a ese lugar, conseguí las cosas y tomé un taxi. La noche era más oscura de lo normal, la neblina no dejaba ver a más de 5 metros de distancia y no se escuchaba ningún ruido misteriosamente.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?

Sin decir una palabra le enseñe la tarjeta al hombre que tenía una cara redonda llena de acné y no parecía estar de muy buen humor, yo desde el asiento de atrás. Era un taxi muy viejo y descuidado por cierto.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Le puedo preguntar qué va a hacer un hombre como usted a un lugar como ese?

Y tartamudeando de vez en cuando le contesté:

-Ahí vive una tía.

-Pero ese lugar está a las afueras de la ciudad, desde el incidente del 90 nadie vive ahí y todas las casas están destruidas. Sabe que esa área ya no es segura para nosotros, _ellos_ la tienen controlada y cualquiera que entre ahí podría enfrentar un horrible destino si lo encuentran.

-Solo conduzca ¿sí?

Mis nervios estaban al máximo, no recordaba lo peligroso que era esa zona, pero tenía que hacerlo y no quería saber lo que pasaría si no seguía esas malditas instrucciones.

-Ya no puedo seguir más adelante, es demasiado peligroso.

Le pagué los correspondientes dólares y me apresuré a salir del auto cuando antes de salir por la puerta derecha de atrás del auto el hombre me toma fuertemente de la mano y mirándome a los ojos.

-No vaya joven, por favor. No sea imbécil y salve su vida.

Después de varios intentos me logré zafar de su gran rasposa mano que apretaba mi antebrazo y cayendo al terroso suelo logré salir del auto desesperado; me le quedé viendo mientras él se iba con una prisa alocada sin voltear atrás dejando estelas de tierra a lo largo de su trayecto que se dejó de ver después de unos pocos metros.

Un cosquilleo en la frente me levanto de repente. Me di cuenta de que una asquerosa cucaracha estaba caminando sobre mí. Voltee a ver el reloj y decía "10:01 p.m."; no podía creer que había dormido tanto, me había quedado dormido más de 15 horas, la noche seguía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y como si nunca hubiera dormido, como si fuera imposible salir de la pesadilla. Me di cuenta de que me sería imposible dormir hasta el amanecer porque ya sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

En seguida me levanté de la cama para salir a caminar a la calle para que pasara el tiempo, tomé mi chaleco de cuero y miré por la ventana temerosamente, una última vez, solo vi el callejón vacío y una mancha de sangre donde había caído el señor Marcos hace horas. Entonces me di a la tarea de cerrar las cortinas y dejar todo en orden antes de salir a despejar mi mente, tenía planeado ir a un bar llamado _Hill's_ , en donde me sentiría seguro y acompañado de otros pelafustanes como yo.

Tomé las llaves abrí la puerta con prisa y sin perder de vista a la perilla para cerrar rápidamente la puerta con mis manos temblorosas y mojadas de sudor. Mientras cerraba la puerta vi el reflejo de un foco en la dorada perilla y fue en ese momento que recordé que el pasillo no tenía luces desde hace mucho tiempo, me había quedado paralizado. Estaba seguro de que yo había salido por la puerta de la salida y no del baño y por un momento pensé "Tal vez la prisa hizo que me confundiera". Por un momento me tranquilicé pero seguí paralizado. Volteé a ver detrás de mí y lo que vi solo fue mi cuarto de baño como lo había dejado, no había nada más que hacer por lo que abrí de nuevo la puerta semi abierta y lo que vi me revolvió el estómago y me mareó horriblemente, era el cuarto principal de mi departamento pero lo que más me dejó perplejo fue que la salida de mi departamento era la entrada del baño. Sentía que me estaba volviendo loco. Investigué el baño, estaba semi abierta la puerta y las luces prendidas, lo que me confundió más porque recordaba que las había dejado apagadas antes de…salir? Ya no sabía qué pensar. Proseguí a entrar al baño sin cerrar la puerta y luego salí a fijarme si la salida seguía siendo el mismo cuarto. Para mi sorpresa ya no era sino que la salida y el hórrido pasillo oscuro. Hice lo mismo, cerré la puerta y prendí mi linterna y cuando la prendí me vi a mi mismo en un espejo con gente vestida de negro alrededor de mí, tapados todos de la cara y en silencio. Mi linterna se apagó y la luz de aquella habitación se prendió; el terror corría por mi sangre, ahora estaba en un quirófano y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.


	2. Capítulo 1: El despertar del despertar

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue oscuridad y en la misma oscuridad me retorcí de dolor pues sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar; el negror de aquel lugar era tan profundo como el espacio y unos cuantos focos de luz pequeños de colores parpadeaban a lo lejos de donde me encontraba; estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una cama y temeroso de moverme, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué había a mi alrededor; por unos momentos traté de agudizar mis oídos, pero el silencio era críptico y asolador, tanto que lo único que escuchaba era el agudo pillido del total silencio, me pareció aterradora la idea de quedarme ahí por mucho más tiempo. Sí recordaba quién era yo, pero no recordaba el por qué yo era yo, era como si mi verdadero yo fuese en realidad otro yo, era un sentimiento inexplicable y un momento imprudente para obtener conclusiones, tenía que hacer algo.

Me comencé a mover en aquella cama tratando de alcanzar el límite de esta de mi lado derecho, me sentía ligeramente debilitado pero eso no me impidió continuar moviéndome. Poco a poco comencé a bajar mi pierna derecha con la esperanza de encontrar suelo estable, de un momento a otro sentí el gélido piso con la punta de mis dedos, entonces traté de pararme, con las manos en la cama y los pies en el suelo, en seguida traté de ponerme de pie pero cuando parecía que estaba listo para dar mi primer paso me comencé a tambalear y ayudándome con mis manos traté de sostenerme de lo que fuera que hubiese a mi alrededor y en el impulso del momento golpeé algo con mi mano izquierda y me quedé sorprendido con lo que vi, se había encendido un electrocardiógrafo electrónico, no sabía mucho de esto pero la máquina marcaba latidos con una brillante línea verde, parecían latidos normales. Entretanto tuve la idea de usar la luz del monitor para buscar una salida, para mi suerte el monitor estaba sobre una mesa móvil y podía moverla a donde quisiera, sin embargo hubo un detalle que me llamó la atención, con tal verduzca luz se alcanzaba a observar de dónde es de donde provenían los cables de los electrodos a quien estaban conectados, en la oscuridad de ese lugar no se podía observar pero mis párpados se mantenían exageradamente abiertos y en ese mismo momento empecé concienzudamente a explorar mi cuerpo en busca de estos electrodos con esperanza de encontrarlos, entre más buscaba y menos encontraba más nervioso me sentía, pues esto significaba que no estaba solo en este lugar, había recorrido mis brazos, mis piernas, mi tórax y hasta mi cara. Con el hecho de saber que no estaba solo sentí alivio pero al mismo tiempo apreté mi dentadura y empecé a rechinar mis dientes del nerviosismo. Este acontecimiento me distrajo un poco pero volví a la realidad, estaba solo en este lugar en donde solo escuchaba el _*pip*pip*pip*_ de la máquina y solo veía como la verde luz alumbraba el blanco piso cuadriculado, entonces me di a la tarea de encontrar el origen de aquellos cables; yo, recargado del monitor y con dificultad comencé a arrastrar aquel mueble enllantado que rechinaba con fuerza; siguiendo el rumbo de aquellos cables, empezaba a hacer calor o creo que era solo yo y mi nerviosismo, mi respiración era pausada, profunda y rápida al igual que mi pulso, mientras avanzaba el alumbre de la luz se perdía en las tinieblas. Seguí dando pasos y en seguida me di cuenta que la máquina empezó a sonar más rápido, lo que era igual a pulsaciones más rápidas, sabía que no era algo bueno aquello que estaba sucediendo. Caminé más rápido y entre más rápido caminaba más rápido latía aquel corazón hasta que de un momento a otro lo único que escuché fue un perturbador pitido perpétuo -sabía lo que eso significaba-, di un paso más y me encontré con una cortina de tela de color blanco en donde se formaba la sombra de una cama y pude alcanzar a ver cómo caían las sábanas como si alguien hubiera salido de un brinco de aquella cama, me acerqué más y con terror temblorosamente recorrí aquella cortina, no había nadie en la cama y los electrodos yacían esparcidos por todo el lugar, había manchas de sangre por toda la periferia de esa zona, era fresca y brillantemente roja, ¿pero de quién era aquella sangre y quién era esa persona? Busqué un nombre y en mi búsqueda me di cuenta que en el pie de la cama había un tablero con una hoja informativa, para mi mala suerte extrañamente todo estaba tachado con negro, todo menos las observaciones en dónde pude leer:

Fecha:kkkkkkkk

 _Paciente:_ _Ramiro Marcos_

 _Diagnóstico:_ _kkkkkkkkkk_

 _Estado:_ _kkkkkkkkk_

 _Tratamiento:_ _llllllllllllll_

 _Observaciones: El paciente parece estar vivo milagrosamente; contusión craneal severa, hemorragia intraabdominal moderada, rotura de hueso frontal derecho con pérdida de fragmento óseo total, una transfusión sanguínea es imperativa; múltiples lesiones y fracturas en costillas, fémur e inversión de articulación coxofemoral. Reposo necesario por tiempo indefinido. Obtener recomendaciones de psiquiatra._

No sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar, quién habrá sido aquella persona, me preguntaba mientras sentía el terror recorrer mi columna vertebral sabiendo que algo o alguien estaba por ahí, en ese cuarto en el que parecía encontrarme.

En seguida, escuché pasos, rápidos, confidentes y descalzos que golpeaban el piso con energía, acompañados de una respiración forzada de alguien que parecía correr en medio de aquella oscuridad, lo escuchaba detrás de mí, no parecía alejarse ni acercarse. Entonces fue cuando no aguante más esa presión de incertidumbre por la que estaba pasando e inútilmente en medio de la tenebrosa ceguera volteé a ver de qué se trataba, con lo que me encontré fue con una brisa de aire frío que me de la nada me trajo un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo, recordé haber estado en medio de una guerra en un lugar muy frío, todo era blanco, lleno de nieve y el viento soplaba con muchísima fuerza.

Acababa de abrir mis ojos con una vista nublada y una audición aturdida por las explosiones, no sabía que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, me di cuenta que me encontraba recargado en un árbol. Hasta que de repente vi un brazo enfrente de mí, podía ver las arterias todavía regurgitando sangre por la zona cercana a la axila, el hueso desnudo se camuflageaba en la nieve y ya se podía empezar a notar un color cianótico en la piel moribunda, la mano se encontraba abierta como si quisiera tomar algo. Entretanto noté algo curioso en esa mano, entonces volteé a ver mi brazo izquierdo y todo se encontraba bien, pero cuando volteé a ver mi brazo derecho...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi brazo, no siento mi brazo! Aaaaaah!

-¡No se mueva cabo! ¡Lo tengo cubierto!

El dolor despertó como si mil campanas hubieran sonado al mismo tiempo, mi vista y audición volvieron a la normalidad; era pesadillesca la cantidad de dolor que sentía, cada segundo era eterno, recordé.

El recuerdo se esfumó como una nube, volvía a la realidad, el dolor de cabeza me azotó de nuevo; me encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro de nuevo, no sé cómo recordaba aquello tan aterrador, la incertidumbre de aquel recuerdo incompleto dejó la sangre de mi cuerpo en estasis, todo este tiempo no había usado ni visto mi brazo derecho pero si lo sentía, lo podía mover y rotar entonces me acerqué a la puerta semiabierta por la que entró esa fría brisa de aire; me di cuenta que las luces que parpadeaban que vi desde mi cama estaban a lado mío, parecían ser interruptores, entonces traté de prender uno de ellos con mi mano derecha pero no funcionaba, era como si no hubiera nada ahí, opté entonces por utilizar mi mano izquierda y la luz se prendió; entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Me estremecí, comencé a sudar frío y a temblar por la horrenda sorpresa, todo este tiempo lo único que había sentido era el fantasma de mi brazo derecho, mi cerebro me acababa de hacer una muy mala jugada y me la tragué toda.

De inmediato escuché los mismos pasos que ya había escuchado, pero esta vez iban corriendo muy rápido, apagué la luz de nuevo y me quedé detrás de la puerta esperando lo peor.


End file.
